


Lay Your Heart Into My Perfect Machine

by 3dgrace (fixwithgold)



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, dustdam, safe sane consensual, with a quick Hims Lift, yeah I don’t know if this is even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixwithgold/pseuds/3dgrace
Relationships: Dustin Bates/Adam Gontier
Kudos: 1





	Lay Your Heart Into My Perfect Machine

It didn't make any sense. Dustin wasn't cold, wasn't this looming, robotic thing that had cornered Adam in the dark room, the blue light from the BMI on his temple illuminating a calculating stare. It was so unlike his usual humor and warmth that Adam found his heart racing.

"Dustin?" he started, but his next words died in his throat when Dustin raised his hand to silence him. It was such a simple gesture, but coming from this facsimile of his partner who was looking at Adam like he was a particularly uninteresting bug under a microscope...his head was swimming.

"Did I say you could speak?" Dustin asked, voice low and dangerous in a way that made chills run down Adam's spine. His knees were weak, and he had to fight not to listen to the part of his mind that wanted to fall down to them in response to the question. Because this wasn't normal, wasn't how Dustin was, which meant he should stay alert and figure this out.

"I don't—"

"Did I _say_ ," Dustin repeated, and the BMI seemed to glow with more intensity like it was the light in an interrogation room, "you could speak?"

Adam found that his head was turning slowly, wordlessly betraying him and his intentions to answer the question.

"That's right. I didn't. So are you gonna listen?"

He was nodding fervently, too overwhelmed by the blood rushing in his ears and the figure in front of him to protest. And when Dustin put a hand on Adam's shoulder and pushed him down, he fell to his knees easily, earning what was probably a neutral "hmph" that sounded like high praise in the moment.

Adam knew he was on the ground, but he felt a little like he was floating on whatever Dustin was saying. He wanted to hear it, he really did, but now that he'd been set adrift, he was already too far gone to find the strength or the will to process the words.

Dustin was in front of him, still completely composed and in control even while stooped down to be almost-level with Adam. The light from the BMI was brighter now, or at least it seemed brighter in the haze collecting at the edges of Adam's mind. But when he turned his head and averted his eyes, Dustin grabbed his chin and forced him to keep looking straight ahead in a motion that drew a helpless whine from Adam.

"Stay there," Dustin told him, ignoring the sound and enunciating clearly so he could hear. Then he stood and vanished into the dark room somewhere, leaving Adam to absorb the instruction and feel his own response to it.

But Dustin wasn't gone for long. Suddenly, Adam felt pressure on his shoulders, a lot of pressure. Something flat and weighted like a thin pillow had been placed over them.

"Sit up straight."

Adam blinked and straightened from his slumped-over position, pushing against the weight on his shoulders trying to drag him back down.

"Good. Stay like that."

 _How long?_ Adam wanted to ask, but the earlier scolding for speaking out of turn echoed through his mind and kept him silent. Dustin vanished again, and this time he didn't come back.

Between Dustin's stony commands, the weight draped over him, and the darkness and silence of the room, Adam couldn't hope to stay fully conscious, nor did he really want to. His eyes slipped shut early on, dropping him softly into calm, cloudy emptiness. Minutes or hours could have passed as he sat, grounded by the pressure pushing his body down and the dull ache starting in his muscles.

At some point, the pressure increased, and Adam distantly heard someone make a questioning noise. Dustin's voice cut through the fog, suddenly gentle and caring instead of cold and mechanical.

"Doing okay?" he asked. Adam couldn't make himself form words, managing only an incoherent sigh that he hoped was enough of an answer.

"Safeword?"

Another sigh, this time as negative as Adam could make it. He didn't want to come back up, not now.

"You're doing so well. Let's go a little farther."

Then the machine was back, silently maneuvering Adam onto his back, and shifting the weights to sit comfortably on his chest. As soon as he'd finished moving them, Adam felt himself drop further down, and a whimper escaped from his throat at the feeling of being held down so tightly. Dustin added more flat weights to his chest, then turned Adam's hands over so his palms were facing upwards and pinned him there, too.

Adam felt like he was going to melt into the floor if this kept up. And he really hoped it did, because right now there was nothing he wanted more than to stay in this space, floating but without vertigo, connected and disconnected under Dustin’s watchful gaze.

Time was nothing, but when Dustin spoke again, soft and a little apologetic, it was to tell him it was time to come back. The textureless pressure on his right hand was replaced with Dustin’s warm, calloused skin.

As Dustin slowly removed the weights, Adam began to feel like he was being pulled upwards. His fingers twitched and he gradually became aware of his surroundings: the rough carpet against his arms, Dustin’s hand holding his own, the quiet hum of the radio in another room and intermittent soft thuds of the weighted pads being set aside.

The room was still dark when his eyes slid open, but Dustin had opened the curtains to let just a sliver of natural light in.

“——————?” Dustin asked. Adam squinted up at him, waiting for the words to untangle in his brain.

“Can you stand up?”

Oh. Adam smiled and nodded, shifted a little, but made no attempt to actually stand. Dustin snorted and pulled him up to a sitting position.

“Okay?” he asked, watching closely. Adam nodded again, and Dustin brushed away a strand of hair that fell into his eyes during the movement.

“You look pretty wrecked,” he said.

Then Dustin had slipped one arm under Adam’s knees and wrapped the other around his back and picked him up. Before Adam could even say anything, he was on the bed, with Dustin climbing over him to lay down on the other side.

“Thanks for doing this for me,” Adam mumbled.

“I wasn’t sure about it at first,” Dustin admitted. “Especially the lights.” He took the strip of LEDs off the side of his face for emphasis, then stuck them to Adam’s shirt. Adam didn’t have the energy to protest, so instead he closed his eyes and nestled in closer to Dustin.

“Did you like it though?” he asked.

“God, yeah. How about you? Too much, too creepy?” Dustin laughed. Adam groaned and shivered at the memory of Dustin forcing him to his knees with almost no effort.

“Fuck no, it was perfect. It’s really nice to be able to just kind of...space, like that, and know I’m doing it in a safe way, y’know?”

“Then we’ll definitely have to do it again sometime. I have ideas for the lead-up, too, like maybe I could—“

“Wait, wait, I wanna be surprised,” Adam said. Dustin grinned, then grabbed the LED strip off Adam’s shirt and pushed it back onto his temple, letting his face fall slack and eyes go cold.

“That can be arranged,” he intoned.


End file.
